holytrinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Trinity
Basic Synopsis The Holy Trinity is a mythological group that inevitably manifests itself in any dimension with the possibility of hosting life. While many possible Holy Trinities can be formed, their is a specific date within each timeline where all dimensions will have their Holy Trinities completely developed at the same time, and this is when the official Holy Trinity War begins. During the war, the Holy Trinities of each dimension can still change ranks, but as long as the officially pre established group specifically designated by some yet unknown force or being are within contact of one another and know of their Holy Trinity status, they are officially designated as possible candidates for the war. The war will never begin until all current dimensions have at least one established Holy Trinity. More than three members can consider themselves part of the Trinity but eventually the dimension will work itself out, as seen in the J Dimension. A Holy Trinity member must be conscious of their role for their trinity to be able to form Paul and be considered a candidate for the war. Due to this other possible candidates for a trinity can manifest in the dimension prior to the war, but they are not considered possible candidates for the war itself Purpose of the War The Holy Trinity War is meant to be a sort of training for the Holy Trinities, allowing them to grow and fully understand their role, it is believed that without this full realization a truly prosperous Paul cannot be formed. Their one main goal is to kill all other established Holy Trinities, and when this is done, they will immediately into the being known as Paul. Paul has only two powers, while limited they easily raise Paul beyond any possible power level ranking, Paul can reset timelines, and create new ones. Once Paul is created, Paul will act as a battery, forever resetting their own timeline, allowing for their creation once again, but only one new timeline will ever be created. This timeline is created in the image of the Holy Trinity, with each of its components being reformed as the Unholy Trinity of the next timeline. Archetypal Roles To be considered a possible candidate for the Holy Trinity one must fill one of the pre-established roles, if not, Paul cannot be formed with that Holy Trinity. The Sage: Usually a person or being of extreme power, more than that of their fellow Holy Trinity members, but for some reason they are not allowed full access to this power and prior to the forming of Paul, they may appear to be the weakest of the Holy Trinity. Their main power is in depth knowledge of the future specifically the exact events which need to conspire to have their group form Paul. This knowledge can be gained through teaching by another sage, or visions of the future entirely through by themselves. The Revolutionary: This is the most loosely defined role of the Holy Trinity. All that is specifically known about this role's criteria is that the member who fills its role has some major ability which allows them to fulfill the actions foreseen by the Sage. These abilities can range from future sight themselves, or even just the martial prowess required to slay a specific foe. The Elder: The Elder role is usually one filled by a member of the Trinity older than the other members but this is not required. The elder specifically must have some connection to a being or force beyond their dimension, either through relation or just intense knowledge. Their abilities specifically relate the knowledge of the inner workings of the lore itself, allowing the other members insight into their roles within the greater lore. Prior to the war the Elder is usually responsible for awakening of their Trinity's consciousness of their roles, and after the war begins they usually take a back seat as more of a scribe than a main line combatant. Category:Lore